


Dango Me

by cerasis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Puberty, and that's it for me trying to tag I genuinely don't know how to tag shit, because this ship deserves plots as simple as this, in cute shorts, in shisui's bed, while shisui is supposed to be away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerasis/pseuds/cerasis
Summary: Shisui returns home earlier than expected from a long mission and catches Itachi in his bed.----That's as good at summaries as I get, not much plot, a lot of Shisui's thoughts and visuals.





	Dango Me

Somehow Shisui always knew that when Itachi reaches his teenhood, and he means, _truly_ reaches his teen years, it'll be the end of him.  
  
As most things do, it starts with the small signs. The lingering looks he receives from Itachi, the odd and more frequent refusals to visit the Onsens, bath houses or a spontaneous dip in the Naka river. The unexplained tension after he hangs out with Anko or some other friends, but specifically Anko.

Shisui had noticed it all yet kindly wrote it off to the natural awkwardness of teenhood, he’s even overlooked the way Itachi bit his lower lip and sighed one time, after a mission, when Shisui was switching his shirt.

He had convinced himself it’ll all pass once Itachi is older, and surely, it all had calmed down and their friendship remained as strong as ever. Itachi is sixteen, still a teen, still young, yet by his measures an adult.

Truly, Shisui had no idea just how mistaken he was. He realizes so as he stands speechless in the entrance to his room, still dressed fully in his ninja attire, looking at Itachi.

Itachi who lays spread on his bed, wearing… Shisui closes his eyes tightly and count till three, wondering if his over exhausted brain had finally given in and went into the hallucinating state.  

Shisui’s eyes open and refocus but no, Itachi is still there, pastel pink pajamas on. Not just any pajamas, he’s wearing one Shisui had never seen before. A shirt, innocent enough with a silly “Dango-me” writing on it with should not, by no means, make Shisui think anything provocative but it still does. And the shorts… those are _short_ shorts with a disturbingly adorable dango pattern all over them.

Shisui’s breath is shallow and slow as he count till ten and prays to God or whoever is listening, for endurance. He is not a saint, not nearly so—he has thoughts—thoughts any healthy young man would have, even if they perhaps shouldn’t be directed at their younger, sort of, kind of, maybe—boy cousin.

When he caught Itachi glancing, he looked back. When Itachi still agreed to swim with him, stripping down to his underwear and tying his hair into a high bun, his own gaze dwelled on the way the cold water drops reflected on his pale skin. When they were sparring, he pinned Itachi down a few times more than necessarily, holding down for too long and Itachi let him, wordlessly panting beneath him and looking up through his thick eyelashes.

It wasn't an easy thought to come to terms with, that among other things, he also found his younger cousin to be stupidly adorable, attractive even. The way he’s been filling out lately, no longer the skinny, tiny child. Itachi had grown taller, more flexible, and god help him for noticing, has more meat in all the right places. Not to mention his face, those stupidly long eyelashes, the curvy shape of his face, the pale cherry colored lips.

Even his deadpan look is somehow adorable to Shisui, it’s gone so bad without him even noticing. And now, now he’s here, looking at Itachi, peacefully curled on his unmade bed—which he’s pretty sure he had never made before leaving to his mission a few weeks back—wearing the shortest pair of shorts he’s ever seen another boy wear without simply calling them boxers, and he knows that he’s doomed.

“…..Fuck…” Shisui breathes out silently, he doesn’t stop his hand from involuntarily moving over his groin, feeling himself through the pants and squeezing slowly, his cock reacting with a happy warm tingle and a twitch.

He has no idea what Itachi does here, since when does he come uninvited and without notice? Especially since he was supposed to be gone for a couple more days, he was means to be back only at…. “Oh…” a wicked smile crosses Shisui’s face and his lips twitch “…you sneaky little shit…” he cannot believe it, Itachi knew he won’t be home until next week and meanwhile…decided to use his house, and bed too, apparently.

The second squeeze comes more naturally and he groans softly as his hips push forward into his hand, giving into the sweet adrenaline rush he rolls his hips again, it feels so good to finally look without breaks or stops. Itachi makes a pretty sight, so much pale skin revealed, legs and arms folded, he’s half curled into himself, hair almost fully out of the tie, spread around like a black veil.

It’s more defenseless than Shisui had seen in years, he finds himself liking it.

  
_‘So cute_.’ Shisui thinks, hand freezing mid-squeeze when Itachi moves, making a soft breathy sound as he turns to the other side of the bed and hooks a leg around a pillow thrown there. Itachi’s hips push—and Shisui could swear his heart almost stops—he watches with sick fascination as Itachi pushes his hips again. Only when there’s white spots in his vision Shisui realizes to breathe again, he’s tempted to shut his eyes again but he simply cannot.

_Oh dear God_. He cannot believe he’s about to witness what he’s about to witness, Itachi fucking into his own god damn pillow.

The older ninja watches, with sweet terror, as his younger cousin does just that, rolling his hips again, and again and again-- his rhythm grows and the soft panting become more frequent, filling Shisui’s ears with nothing but that.

Shisui's hand is firm over his groin, cock hard and twitching in his hold, he watches how Itachi humps into the pillow, his pink shorts rolling a bit higher to reveal the curvy start of an ass cheek. The thin material does nothing to hide the form of Itachi’s ass cheeks, it’s perfect and round.

The Uchiha thinks he’s already on edge just from the visuals and the filthiness of the situation itself, yet it’s nothing compared to the moment he hears the first real sound. A quiet “Ah” closely followed by a “Nh” and a longer, whimpered “Mnnn”. Itachi’s hip rolls become more urgent, quicker, ass cheeks tensing each time he presses into the pillow, trying to fuck it so innocently that it makes Shisui want to strip his own pants and come show Itachi how’s it’s done, properly.

The thought of fucking his cousin sinks in with amazing, frightening ease. This game of glancing had lasted for months now and effectively lowered his guard and conscience apparently. Itachi going through puberty, and Shisui knowing for a fact that Itachi didn’t try anything with anyone, prepared him well for this thought, this want to do one more thing with him, be the one to teach Itachi how to do this as well, sex, touching, kissing—whatever it is.

It’s only fitting that it would be him, Shisui thinks while stroking himself rougher through his pants. He should be the one to take him, show him everything safely, securely, with care. Who else would be as gentle and understanding to his need if not him? Who else knows every expression on Itachi’s unreadable face, knows every half-sound he makes, would know when to stop and when to do more.

The more he thinks of it, the hotter and heavier the pressure on his cock grows, he’s rubbing himself along with Itachi’s movement, granting and breathing out heated little huffs of air. He imagines himself thrusting against those silly dango shorts, against his ass, while holding his hip.

Itachi climax is unsurprisingly quiet, only hurried breathing and a muffled whine, pressing tightly against the pillow, hips twitching. He looks every bit as beautiful as Shisui, maybe, imagined he would. He can’t help but wonder if Itachi’s cum won’t soak through his clothes and permanently leave a mark on his pillow.

Shisui wonders if he should throw that pillow once he’s ‘officially’ back. He’s ashamed that he doesn’t have a certain answer. Like ‘damn right I’ll throw it’, in his head it sounds more like a ‘yeah probably…’ which is not very assuring.

With those dazed thoughts, his own shallow breathing fills the room along with Itachi’s and he wonders, for the first time if it’s not the perfect time to make his escape, before he’s caught creeping on his unknowing little cousin.

Itachi rolls onto his back, cheeks flushed, lips parted and Shisui’s logical resolve to get the fuck out flies out the window along with his dignity.

Itachi’s shirt is rolled up to reveal a toned, pale tummy, his cock still visibly hard beneath the shorts and oh boy, is it _visible_. Shisui's eyes trace it, he wonders how did he miss out his friend shaping up like this, becoming practically an adult too now, he wonders if he's smooth there like he used to be only a few years ago, or if he grew thick black pubic hair the way he himself did.  
  
Shisui’s own cock is still riled up and leaking precum, he feels uncomfortably close to a crime, he _really_ should probably be taking his exit before he's caught with his hand on his dick watching Itachi, he’s about to turn but it's when Itachi decides to move his hand, that long, thin, elegant hand, over his own God damn groin.  
  
It takes everything out of Shisui to not gasp, seeing the way Itachi feels himself up through the cloth, shapes his cock so clearly through it and presses a thumb over the head, where an obvious cum stain appears for everyone (or just Shisui, really) to see.  
  
His eyes are glued to the movement, up and down, up and over the head and down, a squeeze over the balls gets Shisui panting again, hand mimicking all Itachi does with perfection, sharingan unnecessary to copy that sort of thing.  
  
All the while he prays, _please remove those shorts_ , _please pull them down_ , _please just a little bit higher_ , he caught a glimpse of Itachi’s balls and he thought he'd cum, just like that, just from that, and then... then, sweet blessing of all, Itachi pulls his shorts down, slow, his cock popping out like a Christmas present.  
  
Shisui can die blessed because Itachi is smooth down there. Absolutely smooth. He vaguely realizes that Itachi must be shaving, regularly. It riles him up even more, his hips are moving with a  faster rhythm as he jerks himself off to this little show his cousin unknowingly gives him.  
  
He should probably feel guilty, instead, he just enjoys it, fully.  
  
"Welcome home, Shisui"

Itachi's steady voice catches him off guard, damn near makes him jump right out of his skin and teleport the fuck out of there, out of the village, out of existence preferably because this cannot be happening.

"W-what the--" he chokes on his words, his hand flies off his groin, then quickly returns to cover the incriminating bulge, not that it helps by much. He’s caught, he feels exposed and out of words, like a green Genin on his first mission, caught with his pants down by an enemy squad. “--- _Itachi that’s_ —“  his cheeks flare, he’s blinking wildly and his mind is a field of scattered bunnies running in all directions.

It takes him a moment to realize Itachi is just watching him, no shocked reaction, no appalled, disgusted gasps or any attempt to cover himself—he just… watches. It takes another moment and then it clicks. It was all planned out, to the very last detail. A deadly trap, well executed, he was lead into it like a naive deer, wide eyed.

He should have realized that right from the start, from the second Itachi didn’t wake up from the first step in the room he was sleeping in. Itachi would have never, ever, done all those things while still asleep, would have never stayed defenseless in someone else’s obvious presence in the room.

"You..." he shakes his head with disbelief, a little smile popping onto his lips when he sees the amused smugness, the _pride_ (this little shit) on Itachi’s face. “…you got me, you got me damn good…” he admits it, never petty or stingy to complement Itachi’s achievements. He deserves it after successfully pulling such a stunt on him, he did not only fool him, made him lower his guard and get caught in embarrassment—he also successfully and talentedly seduced him.  


"I sure hope that you know what you’re getting yourself into" Shisui says with a shake of his head, eyebrows raised, he's already walking to the bed. He places a knee on the mattress and leans over,  the bed creaks beneath his weight as he places a hand by Itachi’s shoulder, his other knee lowering to frame Itachi’s thighs, his free hand reaching for Itachi’s cheek, brushing away the damp hair.

“Itachi.” He meets his eyes, dark and endlessly deep, he sees the curious smugness, the want tingled with young tentative shyness so rare to Itachi that it drives Shisui’s blood wild, he huffs with impatience, he needs Itachi’s answer.

"I know" Is all Itachi replies, reaching up for Shisui's neck and wrapping his arms around it, he pulls him down and it’s all the answer Shisui needs.

It's Shisui who smashes their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it one late night, and today I rewrote it, it's 6am in the morning and I am not about to edit it, if there's typos-- well, it's part of the charm :P
> 
> I love Shisui and Itachi, they're always in my mind, and if someone thinks it's all Shisui who is dirty minded and plots and plans things-- they are simply wrong. :^)
> 
> Itachi got this. Don't worry. 
> 
> Shisui is too amazed by this sneaky little shit to really stop and think about the moral consequences, or maybe, he just doesn't care as long as Itachi is fine with it <3
> 
> ((Though if something really doesn't make sense, you should probably tell me, my word kept deleting whole paragraphs whenever I clicked "enter", I always reverted back but if I missed one time, would be awkward :D))


End file.
